1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and more particularly to headlamp lighting devices.
2. Related Art
Headlamps and other types of lighting devices are often employed by hikers, climbers, search/rescue teams, and other users to conveniently illuminate areas of interest. Because headlamps typically do not require users to continually grasp the devices, users' hands remain free to perform other tasks. Unfortunately, many existing headlamps suffer from limitations which compromise their usefulness and reliability.
For example, certain conventional headlamps provide a light source that extends outward in a cantilevered fashion from a base member positioned on or near a user's forehead. In such implementations, the light source is supported by a single mounting point on the base member which is prone to failure. In this regard, gravity-induced torque on the cantilevered light source (e.g., in a downward direction) can stress the mounting point. Over time, this stress can cause the light source to sag under its own weight. As a result, the light source may not remain pointed in a direction desired by a user, or the mounting point may fail and cause the light source to become detached from the mounting point.
As another example, certain conventional headlamps are implemented with a single power source, such as one or more batteries of a particular battery type which must be routinely replenished by the user. Unfortunately, particular types of replacement batteries may not be readily available, especially in remote locations where headlamps are often used. In these situations, if particular replacement batteries of the desired type are not available, then it may be impossible for users to continue operating such headlamps after existing batteries expire. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.